Sakura's Secret
by writingtitan
Summary: Sakura's been abused by her father, her mothers just been murdered and her brother wants to make her a missing nin. Its all a secret that might take her to an early grave.Bad Summary. SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen ShikaxIno Slow updates. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:**

**"If you look into my eyes, you'll see a loving girl. If you look at my smile you'll see nothing wrong. If you pull up my shirt you'll see the bruises. What did I do to make him so mad?"**

_Freedom Writers_

Sasuke returned two years ago. A year of probation and with no missions and with abnu watching his every move he was slowly accepted back into our society. He got off easily only because he killed Orochimaru, a few of his followers and a few members of the Akatsuki .

After his probation time ended he returned to Team Seven. Of course Naruto, the blonde that he is gave Sasuke a hard time, well that was until Hinata, his long term girl friend asked him very nicely to stop annoying Sasuke so much and pay attention to her or and I quote "I will tell Neji that you.." then she whispered something into Naruto's ear that made him have a nose bleed. Naruto being the "smart" ninja that he is took Hinata on a date and made sure that he hid from Hinata's over protective cousin for about a week. So things pretty turned back to normal. Naruto, still the hyper active knuckle head that he is, continued training and going on missions, wooing Hinata and announcing his in-dying love to her to the world, which in turn made Hinata faint. Kakashi still reads his dirty books and trains us like were still his 12 year old students, well at least me any way and Sasuke. Well being the cold hearted Uchiha he is continued taunting and fighting Naruto, crushing every fan girls dream, training and ignoring me. Well there isn't actually a lot to ignore these days though. I'm still the strong, confident, beautiful kunoichi, everybody tells me I am. I guess apart from my abilities and strength I haven't changed at all. Except, Sasuke, I guess I still love him but I'm not chasing him any more. I've got my own life goals to deal with. I am Sakura Haruno and this is my story.

--

Kakashi sensei was always there for me. Like a father figure I never had. I always looked up to him and when I was younger I wished that he would give me special training like he did the boys. But that time has passed now and with the Hokage as my teacher I have no doubt I will improve more and more each day. Speaking of Tsunade, she's like a mother figure to me. Although I love my mother dearly, she is not nearly as strong and confident as Tsunade. Heck I don't think anyone is. Although I have been told that one day my strengths will soon surpass the Lady Godaime herself. I can only wish.

Naruto was like the little brother I never had and I guess that's why I always turned him down when we were young, I thought of it as my sibling duty. Although he could never replace my real brother.

I see the wars the village faces every day. On every mission we face as a team or a society. I've heard of Sasuke's war against his brother and himself. Naruto's with the Kyubi, the Akatsuki and the village. And any and every day I would help them fight theses wars but this war, the one me and my brother face every day, we fight alone. Why? we don't know but asking for help was never an option for us. It was fight, survive or die. Takeshi Haruno is my brothers name. I am 18, he is 22. We both live at home for our mother is often sick with various diseases and with my father, an anbu captain, we try our best to take care of her. Takeshi was always quiet, he wasn't shy but kept to himself. You could say he was invisible. Lucky, as a child I wished I was invisible. No one ever knew we were related. I guess they never clicked. Probably because I have pink hair and he has blonde. He's an anbu. He's strong, confident silent worker and is protective of me but usually lets me fend for myself. That is except when it comes to my father. My father is tall and strong. He's got white hair, not from age just naturally. My mother has red hair, is medium height and her body slowly deteriorates with diseases. But I think that's just her excuse. I think she gets sick on purpose, begging for the sweet kiss of death. My father comes home most nights drunk. That is of course if he's not on a mission. My father would start yelling and cussing. His form of release from seeing death.

At eighteen, I seen more dead bodies than a mortician. Every time I step in my door I'm faced with the risk of being beaten and killed. To the outside world they're just hear nothing. They just walk with there day to day lives not knowing what we go through inside these four walls. My dad is an abusive drunk. Every time he comes home drunk of his face every member of the Haruno house hold knows what's coming next. My mother will be sick in bed when he comes home. My brother and I in our rooms. He'll start off in my room. He'll just come in and for no reason at all beat me. He lashes on my back 10 times and 5 on my stomach. As my shrieks of pain ring throughout the house my brother rushes through to my rescue. Then of course he gets beaten twice as much, then daddy dearest moves in on mom. Rape and beatings is what she receives and I think Kami every day that my father hasn't violated me.

The sad thing about is that my brother and I together could easily take down this man we call our father yet we endure. Because no matter what happens my mother wont leave my father. I refuse to leave her and Takeshi refuses to leave me. So with the blood on our bodies we with stand.

I hated it every time Takeshi went on a mission and my father did not. That's when I felt truly alone. Pwft Sasuke thinks he can preach to me about being alone. Yes him, Naruto and even Kakashi no what its like but little do they know that I would kill to have the loneliness they have, because the loneliness I tend to have when Takeshi is away is slowly ripping me apart.

**AN: Ok first chapter! it's a prologue setting up the story. Oh and trust me I know the whole "My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my story" is a total cliché but I just thought it fit. Oh and I promise chapters will be longer. I know that's pitifully short. R/R **


	2. Chapter 1 Escape?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

Chapter 2: Escape?

_"In every war there is an enemy. I watched my mother as being half beaten to death. And watched as blood and tears streamed down her face. I felt useless and scared, and furious at the same time. I can still feel the sting of the belt on the back of my legs. One time he couldn't pay the rent. And that night he stopped on the street and pointed to the concrete. He said 'Pick a spot.'"_

_Freedom Writers_

_

* * *

  
_

The night of my mother's death, my brother was on a mission I was so scared. I tried to fight him, to stop him, but he was too strong. Even with my insane strength, he makes me feel weak. Like if I tried to fight back I would be sent to my dearest mother. And that was my wish, to be set free. But I couldn't do that to my brother. And my father knew it. He had too much power over me.

That one fatefully night I cried as a thunder storm raged. Thunder and lightning struck and the lights went out. I screamed as he latched his fingers around my hair and dragged me out the back door of our house. Out the back gate and into the woods he dragged me and dropped me on the ground.

"Come back when you're worth something" he spat.

I refused to cry a single tear. Rain poured on my open wounds and I was thankful to Tsunade for her training. Without that I would have been dead years ago. As I curled up in a small ball, slowly healing my wounds, a shadow moved. It concealed its chakra and I thought with all the blood loss I was seeing things. That was until I saw him merge through the shadows. My brother. And with seeing his face I shed a single tear. He scooped me up and carried me bridal style back to our house.

Inside we could hear loud snoring. As we walked through the living room I buried my face into Takeshi's chest as we past my mother's limp body. We made our way up the stairs and into my room.

"Clean yourself up, heal as much as you can, I'll be back in ten minutes" with that he sealed my door shut with chakra so only he could open it. I did as he said. I healed my bruises and a few cuts on my head and face. After, I took a shower to rid my body of the stench and sight of blood. I got dressed, my short hair with my forehead protector neatly on my head and I sat patiently on my bed. Takeshi came in a few minutes later. He didn't look at me, he was all clean. He picked up my bag I had packed from my mission I had with team 7 tomorrow, he threw it gently at me.

"Were leaving"

"Leaving?" I asked stunned.

"There's nothing left for us here, we can't tell anyone what happened because our father is so well respected throughout our village that they would think it was a cry for attention" he said in a monotone, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists. He came and sat next to me.

"But do you seriously think he'll let you leave?" Takeshi shook his head.

"That's why we leave now, nobody knows"

His words echoed through my mind as I froze for what felt like an eternity.

"N..no" I stuttered. "I refuse to become a missing-nin"

"What other choice do we have?" he replied anger slowly growing in his voice.

"If we don't leave you'll become dads next play thing, mother was the only thing stopping him from raping you."

As he words cut through my mind I knew he was right. But leave Konoha? I couldn't. I shook my head furiously as tears fell out of my pale green eyes. Takeshi sighed in aggravation.

"What do you purpose then?" he said standing. I mumbled something under my breath.

"What?" Takeshi asked

"I have a mission tomorrow, let me go on it and Ill think of something''

Takeshi sighed picking up my bag and stepping outside of my room and picking up his. I looked up from my hands and stared at him expectantly.

"Hn, but were not staying here tonight" He gave me my bag and I strapped it on my back. A small "thank you Mr. obvious" was muttered under my breath as we left the house. Hopefully forever.

As we walked the back road of Konoha we neared the gates. We were going to stay just outside of Konoha in a small cabin Takeshi had built we he was genin, as a just in case.

"Look Takeshi, I'm sor..." but as I looked to my left where my brother had previously been there was nothing but air. As I searched for him I sensed his concealed chakra in some trees. Question marks appeared above my head but as I turned around I pretty much guessed why he had hid.

"Sasuke-kun" I gasped out as he appeared behind me.

"What are yo..." but being the bastard he is he cut me off.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sakura" he said plainly.

I plastered on a fake smile and walked past him. "Well then good night Sasuke-kun"

I started heading towards the gates again, that was stupid.

"Not leaving Konoha are we?" Sasuke said as he turned to face me, a smirk on his pale face.

"N..no" I stuttered out.

"Why so nervous?" he asked flatly.

I tightened my grip on my straps to my back pack. I placed an emotionless facade on my face. "Good night Sasuke" I turned and started walking towards the gates again.

"Don't think I'm going to run and hug you and confess my undying love begging you to stay Sakura" I paused and turned around smirking.

"Hmm who knew that Sasuke Uchiha can actually say a sentence with more than four words in it" Sasuke kept his emotionless facade even noticing how Sakura left off the "kun" and called him by Uchiha.

Just outside the village I turned seeing Sasuke stalking off. Rolling my eyes I turned seeing Takeshi standing in front of me.

"C'mon, let's go" He started walking and looked at the ground. I didn't have time right now to worry whether or not Sasuke was going to do anything. I only had one night to grieve for my mother, before I had to figure out a plan of escape without being labelled a missing Nin for eternity. I hugged myself as silent tears fell down my face. Takeshi slowed his pace and walked by me with an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and gasped as I saw pure hatred and darkness in his eyes.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I made Sasuke a jerk kind of in this chapter but in later chapters things develop. Just wait I got a plan! R/R Oh and I got heaps of alerts but only two review's :( Please review! It makes me want to update faster! Oh and chapters will start to get longer. I promise!  
**


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: The mission

**I guess it's hard for people who are so used to things the way they are - even if they're bad - to change. 'Cause they kind of give up. And when they do, everybody kind of loses.**

**-Pay It Forward**

The next morning as I was standing at the gates with Naruto, jumping all over the place, excited about the mission, and Sasuke, "coolly" standing against the wall, I realized something. Last night I said no to Takeshi, not only because I didn't want to betray my village but because I was afraid. I was afraid of the changes it might bring. In myself, my brother but most of all my bonds. I look up and watch the amused look on Sasuke's face as Naruto bounds around like his pants are on fire I realize it didn't matter how much my father abused me, no matter what, I couldn't leave them. That was a fate worse than death.

Poof

"Yo"

No matter what these three were my boys and I won't surrender like a coward and run. I will be strong.

"You're late" Naruto and I yell. Sasuke smirks shaking his head and I swear I hear him mutter "Something's never change" Hearing that makes me smile ever so slightly.

"Yeah well on the path down the road of life..."

"Scoff yeah cos we haven't heard that one before" Naruto interrupts. I had to laugh at that, Naruto attempting sarcasm.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted" Kakashi says as he whacks Naruto on the head. "I was on the road of life when I was summoned to the Hokages office. Seems the scroll were delivering to Suna is more wanted then we thought."

"So that means…" Naruto started getting excited.

"A lot of rouge ninja's are going to try and intercept us. And so Tsunade assigned an ANBU to our team" Glancing back at Kakashi I just had to ask, "who?"

And as luck has it….

Poof

..out of the smoke emerges the one and only….

"Guys this is Takeshi, he's our ANBU. Takeshi this is Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto" Kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite orange book.

**Crap.**

"Hn"

Oh please tell me that saying is becoming contagious!

"Alright, everyone's here can we go now?" Sasuke asked in a bored monotone.

I nervously followed the group out of the village, looking down and glancing at Takeshi now and then. He seemed oblivious to me looking at him but I could tell he knew.

Walking seemed to be quiet. Well as quiet as it could get with Naruto declaring his lifelong dream to Takeshi in his personal introduction.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to Naruto who had just called me.

"You seem quiet, usually we talk on missions. What's up?" Naruto looked concerned. He always could read me.

"Oh nothing." I replied quickly then thought of an excuse. "Just mulling over what Hinata told me last night" I smirked in satisfaction as his face contorted and he dropped the previous subject.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked with a pout on his face. Hmm how to let him down easy?  
"She was just telling me how you took her out to Ichiraku, for a date, **again**" I look over at him shaking my head. Naruto scowled turning his nose up and looking away. I laughed at his reaction and kept walking with the group.

It was a pretty quiet day of walking but I was really relieved to finally set up camp. The tension between Takeshi and me was pretty thick although I think no one noticed.

"Alright..." Kakashi lazily drawled looking up from his book. "Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are in that tent." He pointed towards the tent Sasuke had just set up and that Naruto just kicked a rock at.

"And Takeshi and I will be in this one." Takeshi looked up plugging the last peg into his tent.

"I don't think its best Sakura sleeping in a tent with two boys" Takeshi said in a monotone.

Naruto suppressed a snort as Sasuke glared at him. I sighed walking into my tent as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Takeshi. Shortly after Takeshi entered my tent zipping it up. Outside I heard Naruto's rage as the three remainders outside discussed what just happened. I eventually tuned them out falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning the tension was tense between everyone. But it was a quiet trip. We finally arrived in Suna. A day early though. Probably because we were up at dawn due to my teams, shall we say uneasiness with Takeshi sleeping in my tent? I've got to say its pretty entertaining watching my best, overprotective friends/teammates get mad at my overly protective brother. Hmm if only they knew Takeshi was my brother. But for now they can't know. They can't know anything. Not until Takeshi and I have decided what our plan is.

After a relaxing in Suna for a night were on the road again. Takeshi silently walking next to me and as for my three boys, walking behind us, sulking I presume. Then, it was something out of a movie or something. It all happened so fast.

One minute we were walking in tense silence but then utter silence. Kakashi had stopped walking and we all turned to stare at him.

"Kaka-sensei? "

He put his finger to his lips as a sign for be quiet and that's when I sensed it. A dark powerful aura. I wasn't the only one who sensed it. Sasuke was rigid. And soon I realised why. It wasn't because he was preparing for a powerful battle it was because who it was against. Out of the shadows two cloaked figures stood in our path. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

* * *

Authors note: Update. I know there slow but I am busy, I work and have school. I will try and update faster. Thank you for all the reviews, love them! I know there short but the chapters will get longer.


	4. Life or Death

"Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. We are sentenced to die the day we're born."

_-Gary Mark Gilmore_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Battle

"Sakura stay back, we'll need a medic afterward" Kakashi yelled as he and Naruto charged at different angles at Kisame. Sasuke and Takeshi disappeared into the forest with Itachi.

"Hai"

I don't remember much of the next few hours except about twenty minutes into the battle I heard a sound that will always haunt me. Takeshi's blood curdling scream. I immediately started running into the forest passing Sasuke as he and Itachi's battle led them to our original clearing near Naruto and Kakashi.

Not the brutal beatings, or seeing my mother's dead limp form nor knowing I would die prematurely by his hand from the first time my father struck me could compare to the pain of seeing Takeshi, limp staring blankly pinned to a tree by Sasuke's sword. I panicked running forward checking his neck, his wrist, listening to his chest. Nothing!

"No, no, no don't leave me!" In my stricken panic I started forming the hand signs for the rebirth technique. Suddenly a weakened hand grasped my wrist halting my movements. I looked up through glassy tear filled eyes as Takeshi breathing heavily stared at me.

"Don't. Just run. Don't look ba....." He choked on his last word going fully limp.

* * *

It could have been months for all I noticed or cared before I heard footsteps approach. Naruto came up next to me placing a hand on my shoulder and I turned clinging and crying into his chest.

"Tch, Itachi took my sword. He barely defended himself. Are you sure Takeshi was an ANBU?"

I glared, my fists bunching tightly into Naruto's shirt.

"Sakura" I heard Kakashi's soft voice as I heard Sasuke withdrawal his sword and a THUD as a body hit the forest floor.

"You're a ninja; you shouldn't be taking it this hard"

"H-hai"

I followed Team 7 dejectedly back to the village. My heart broken, my soul torn. My purpose gone. My father can do what he likes. Whats the point in fighting? We all suffer the same fate in the end

* * *

I stood in the Uchiha memorial with my father. I was on my knees beaten, bleeding and crying. My father had always respected and envied the Uchiha clan. I think the only time he was proud of me was when I was placed on Sasuke's team. I heard a noise down the hall way near the entrance, turning my head to the sound I was suddenly slapped as my fathers chubby fingers latched onto my hair.

"You grieve for your brother who was one of the worst ANBU I've ever seen! You have no right, its not worth that pathetic excuse for a _-druken slurred burp- _Look!" He points at the wall. "Look at all these names of honourable great ninjas who died and you have the gaul to cry for that blonde haired rat" Crash, bang, blood, tears. "Get up your worthless, now come on"

As I'm dragged down the halls by my hair, slapping my fathers hands, fighting him I turn to a bright light in the dark. I stare into a dark shadow as see two dark red sharingan eyes.

_Sasuke-kun_

_

* * *

_**AN:** Not that many reviews for my last chapter. Anyway finally updated! Read and review. More reviews, faster update! I'll probably be updating more often now that my dad brought me a shiny new laptop. Ehh, my first Laptop. Its soooo shiny! I called it Sparkle Fairy. For those up to date with the manga I know Itachi is a good guy and I love him so much but for my fic he's bad, sorry. Oh loving the manga updates. It's literally killing me waiting for the weekly updates.


	5. The feast of Life and Death

AN: I know its been a while. I'm not going to bother listing the reasons why; you don't care. :P Here's the next chapter. Ill try to update more regularly.

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."  
-Norman Cousins

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto.

Sasuke was sent on a mission that night. For the next few days I was dejected and scared. I stayed with Ino. I know she sensed something wrong. What was shocking was she didn't pry. She just looked into my eyes stroked my face and sent me to the guest bed room. I can't go back. I no longer fear my father...Well that's a lie but right now I'm more concerned on what Sasuke will do...what he will say.

Not long after he returns, Team 7 has a training session. Naruto and Kakashi spa. I loathe sparring with Sasuke but today was different. We fought, but instead of cruedly correcting and judging me, he helped me. It was like he was training me. Maybe this is the only level of comfort Sasuke can give. Whatever reason Ill take it.

The Akaksuki invaded. Pein. Zetsu. The blue haired woman. I saw everyone, except Itachi. We all fought. There were many lives lost. Tsunade-sama is in a coma. Sasuke is ruthlessly ripping through the village looking for his brother. I stand there and cry.

Naruto's facing off with Pein. He's losing control. What should I-...Hinata?

"You say my peace is a lie" Pein looked down, his eyes empty at Naruto, who was flat on his stomach his hands pinned in front of him, his feet pinned at the back. Trapped with a murderer looming above. "But in this cursed world, a peace where people truly understand one another is nothing but a fantasy."

Naruto's eyes clouded over, then gleamed with determination. "That Pervy old man believed the day would come when people truly understand one another. You're wrong!"

Pein unsheathed his weapon. "All you do is talk...What can you do when you can't even prove anything? All you can do is give me the nine-tailed fox's power."

He placed the tip of his sword at Narutos face. "I told you, your death will lead to peace"

Pein pinned Naruto with many weapons. "The wounds aren't deep and I've avoided your vital organs. But now you can't move on your own" Pein raised his hand. "Its time for us to go."

And then Hinata leaps in front of Naruto.

"Reinforcements, eh?" Pein had moved backwards;

"I wont let you lay anther finger on Naruto" No stutter passed her lips. She stood posed ready for battle."What're you doing, get out of here you're no match" Naruto screamed at her.

"I know"

The next few minutes she gave her confession. Her love and devotion. It was more honorable than mine was to Sasuke. With Hinata being taken out by Pein Naruto broke free. He defeated him. He won. The villagers cheered. He...he's not getting up.

**The boy is a joker—playing tricks on everyone, all the time  
**I raced with all my might to my fallen comrade.  
**But with every year, he becomes more and more mature, it's only natural with age.**  
He's so warm. I don't know if Ill be able to heal Hinata as well as him.  
**So, when he's lying in that casket.  
**Maybe...no the fox will heal him. I have to heal Hinata.  
**She waits—  
**I don't have much chakra left. Naruto come on. Kakashi walks over.  
**for that fool to open his eyes and apologize to the king.  
**The villagers crowd around.  
**"Can't you hear your people cry?"**

**AN:/ **I know its short but I needed to get this bit out of the way so the story could move along better. Updates soon!


End file.
